421252Bubblesrocks' Request
by ineap
Summary: Another CraigxKyle. I know I have no life, you don't have to tell me!


I finally got to publish this! It only took about two days. Anyway, I don't own South Park blah blah blah. Enjoy!

------

Kyle walked slowly down the sidewalk glancing at his watch. He was early and he didn't care, he was too excited to see his best friend. Kyle smiled, he had been waiting for this day all week and now it was here. Ever since Stan had started dating Wendy, again, they almost never saw each other outside of school. Kyle had been pleasantly surprised when Stan invited him over. As he walked Kyle thought of what him and Stan would do, the excitement was getting to him as he practically skipped his way around the corner onto the next street. Smiling contentedly with his thoughts he heard his phone ringing and answered without looking at the name on the screen.

"Hello?" Kyle happily spoke into his phone.

"_Hey Kyle_." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh hey Stan! Couldn't wait to see me huh?" Kyle joked in high spirits.

"_Uh, yea, listen Kyle. Wendy wants to hang out tonight so I have to reschedule._"

Kyle's face fell and he stopped dead in his tracks. "But…we planned this last week."

"_I know dude, but Wendy called-"_

"You can't just cancel on me! You always do this Stan! I'm tired of this shit!" Kyle yelled causing a few people on the street to turn their heads and stare at him.

"_Kyle she's my girlfriend._" Stan said pathetically.

"And I'm your best friend! At least I used to be…" Kyle trailed off looking at the ground sadly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stan was obviously hurt.

"Well Stan, it doesn't exactly seem like you want to be my friend anymore. We barely see each other and every time we make plans you just blow me off for Wendy."

"_For Christ's sake Kyle, stop acting stupid. You know that's not true_."

"God, Stan that's exactly what I'm talking about! I'm not stupid, it is true and you know it! I'm sick and tired of always coming in second place to that bitch!"

"_She's not a bitch! Stop acting like such a fucking asshole!_"

Kyle was taken aback by Stan's words. "Fine just go spend more time with her, it's not like you see her all the time or anything, it would just be so unfair for you to make her hang out with one of her friends." Kyle spat, every word dripping with sarcasm and anger.

"_Well I'd rather hang out with her than with a stupid fucking Jew!_" Stan's words hit him like a brick wall. Sure, he was used to Cartman saying things like that but Stan wasn't Cartman so it was different. There was a click before the line went dead. It took Kyle a few seconds to recover from the shock of what his 'best friend' had just said. He sat himself on the curb as his vision began to blur. He put his face in his hands and cried softly, mourning the loss of his friend.

To Kyle it felt like he had been sitting there for hours when it couldn't have been more than 15 or 20 minutes. He heard the footsteps of someone walking past him but once the footsteps were directly behind him they stopped. Kyle didn't move or pay much attention to whoever had stopped behind him, he didn't care who it was, he didn't care about anything at the moment. Kyle may have been very angry at Stan but it still didn't make it hurt any less.

"Kyle?" the boy looked up from the curb at the sound of his name. Craig Tucker stood above Kyle looking down at his reddened face with a bit of concern showing in his normally emotionless eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." Kyle sniffed wiping his arm across his face, he knew the lie was pathetic and not believable but he didn't want to admit he had been crying.

"Yes you are." Craig rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna tell me why or should I just leave before I waste my time?"

Kyle's eyes became watery again as he whispered, "Stan doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

Craig looked at Kyle who looked small and vulnerable. Sighing, Craig sat on the curb, he couldn't get himself to just walk away from Kyle while he was in such a sad state. "I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said you guys will be friends again."

"B-but he said he would rather be with Wendy than a…a stupid fucking Jew like me." Kyle began sobbing as he said the last part and buried his face in his hands once again.

Craig was unsure of what he should do, slowly he put his arm around Kyle's shoulders and pulled them a little closer together. Kyle leaned into him, glad for the comfort. "Well…don't worry about him he doesn't know what he's talking about. I guess if he's willing to give up a friend like you over some girl then he didn't deserve to be your friend in the first place."

"You really think so?" Kyle asked looking up at Craig who nodded and gave a reassuring smile which was quickly returned with a sad one. However Kyle's smile quickly faded. "What am I gonna do now? What am I gonna do without Stan?"

"Find a new friend, one that will appreciate you more."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Craig shrugged, he wasn't really sure why he felt the need to make Kyle feel better. "Are we friends?"

Craig was surprised by the question but responded immediately without needing to think. "I consider you a friend, I hope you think of me as a friend too."

Kyle smiled, feeling genuinely happy, and Craig couldn't help but do the same. Kyle laughed somewhat girlishly when he saw Craig's face. "Did you know you have dimples?" Kyle laughed again when Craig began turning pink and looked in the opposite direction trying to hide it. "Don't worry Craig, it makes you look cute."

Craig's pink face darkened to a reddish color as he looked back at Kyle mumbling a, "Thanks" not sure what else there was to say to that. Suddenly, there was a pair of arms wrapped around his torso in a tight hug. A soft smile tugged at Craig's lips as he hugged back and planted a small kiss on the top of Kyle's head. Craig didn't even understand why he did this but Kyle didn't seem to mind at all. Craig had never been this affectionate towards anyone before and he wasn't sure why he was suddenly feeling like this towards Kyle but he didn't question it, he liked this new feeling.

Kyle looked up into Craig's midnight blue irises and for once saw what looked like happiness, making them shine brightly. Kyle felt an odd fluttering in his stomach as he looked up at the boy. "Thank you Craig." Kyle said placing a small kiss on Craig's lips. Instinctively Craig kissed back pulling the boy in his arms as close to him as he possibly could. Kyle parted his lips and Craig slid his tongue in, attempting to memorize exactly how this felt. Craig tasted just like hot chocolate with whipped cream and Kyle couldn't get enough of it. Kyle reached his hands up running them through Craig's dark hair, wanting more. Craig's hand slowly crept up Kyle's shirt, fully prepared to just rip it off.

"Hey!" Both boys jumped and looked behind them at the man who had yelled. "There are people inside this restaurant who are trying to eat! Get the hell out of here and go be gay somewhere else!" Craig flipped off the guy purposefully stealing another kiss from Kyle.

Before the man could open his mouth again Craig grabbed Kyle and pulled him away walking off, not sure where he was going. "You still worried about Stan?"

Kyle laughed a bit and shook his head. "Definitely not." Craig smiled and his eyes lit up again, making Kyle proud that he was the first person, that he knew of, to make Craig smile this much in one day.

------

Sorry if that was a crappy ending! The hardest part of the story for me to write is the ending, at least its harder for me to come up with something for it. Well, I hoped you liked it, if not you can tell me why you didn't like it, I wouldn't be mad about it. Any reviews, good or bad, are greatly appreciated! I'll stop harassing everyone now and let you all get on with your lives.


End file.
